thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marty Mikalski
"We are not who we are." - Marty commenting to himself in front of Dana after discussing Jules and Curt's bizarre behavior Martin “Marty” Mikalski (Fran Kranz) was a college student who went with friends Curt Vaughan, Jules Louden, Dana Polk and Holden McCrea to the cabin in the woods belonging to Curt's cousin. His role was designated "The Fool " and the Chem Department laced his stash of marijuana in order for him to fit the role more; he later became more of the male protagonist of Cabin in the Woods. The Fool In the beginning of the film, Marty is seen smoking from a a large bong that collapses down. During the trip to the cabin, he comments that people are afraid to let society crumble, even though they should. At the gas station, he goes to protect Jules after Mordecai calls her a "whore." In the cabin, Marty is shown overcoming his role as the Fool rather than conforming to it. He hears the subliminal voice that tells Dana to read the Latin in Patience Buckner's diary out loud, as well as the voice that tells him to go for a walk alone. (It is later revealed by Wendy Lin that Marty had a hidden marjuana stash that the chem department was unable to tamper with, and that his continual bake was interfering with with the various other subliminal and chemical pushes). After Jules is killed by the Buckner Family and Curt is persuaded to split the groups into their rooms, Marty accidentally knocks over the lamp and finds a hidden camera. He mistakenly thinks he's on a reality show, until he is attacked by Judah Buckner and stabbed in the shoulder with a trowel. He is dragged off-screen and the control room considers him dead. He shows up later on, however, and saves Dana from Matthew Buckner . He tells Dana that he had to dismember Judah with the trowel and then found the elevator room where the Buckner Family came from. He and Dana go into the elevator and go down to find all the glass rooms with the monsters. When they are released into the facility, the guards are ordered to shoot Marty first, as the Virgin must be the last person alive before dying. After Dana does the System Purge, they hide together until they are forced by the Dragonbat to leave. They find themselves in the sacrifical room where the Director tells Dana that she must kill Marty to save the world. When Dana points a gun at Marty, Marty doesn't tell her that the werewolf is behind her and she is attacked. The Director attacks Marty and they fight before she is killed by Patience Buckner. Marty shoots the werewolf and helps Dana. He apologizes to Dana for not warning her about the werewolf and for causing the end of the world, but Dana agrees with him that perhaps it's time for humanity to crumble and someone else to have a go. He shares one last joint with her before the end of the world. Marty is presumbly killed when the Ancient One rises. 4f837ba9353f4.image.jpg|Marty rescues Dana from Matthew Buckner tumblr_m9gvwpXb7p1qgidlpo1_1280.jpg|Marty with Curt, Holden and Dana overlooking Matthew Buckner at the doorway Cabin-In-The-Woods-sequel1-300x200.jpg|Marty with a werewolf injured Dana in their final shared moments 14104962_ori.jpg|Marty being seized from Room 3 by Judah Buckner Dana-and-Marty-the-cabin-in-the-woods-32024532-200-200.jpg|Marty holding Dana as they take the Buckner lift down to the facility 2447585_orig.jpg|Marty watching Jules make out with the wolf head images (7).jpg|Marty with Jules and Curt cabin_in_the_woods_marty__s_wisdom_by_dustiniz117-d5fobdl (1).jpg|Marty and his coffee bong screenshot-0020262-I.png|Marty arrives at the cabin and begins to feel uneasy Trivia Marty resembles Shaggy Rogers from the Scooby-Doo franchise and possibly Tommy Jarvis from Friday The 13th. Category:Characters Category:Heroes